digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Renamon (Tamers)
300px|thumb|right|Character Song: Flaming Ice Renamon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise. Renamon's Tamer is Rika, and is a main character in the Digimon Tamers season (as well as the two related movies Battle of Adventurers and Runaway Locomon). Renamon's Digivolution forms are inspired from the Kitsune and other fox spirits of Asian myth. The name "Renamon" is derived from Renard, the French word for Fox. Although its mega form, Sakuyamon, is clearly a female, the German dub of Digimon Tamers portrays Renamon, Kyuubimon, and Taomon as male. Appearance Renamon is tall and powerful for a Rookie level Digimon. She is far more mature than the other Rookie Digimon, considering her experience and her jaded view on life. Renamon's feral features and penetrating icy blue eyes can make her seem quite intimidating, even when she does not mean to give that impression. Renamon is a master martial-artist. She is also able to run fast enough to keep up with traffic, as seen in a few episodes. She's also very agile, as mentioned by Vajramon in Tamers episode 18, entitled "Digital Beauty" and the title of that episode explains something else about Renamon's appearance: she's also quite beautiful. Description Renamon became Rika Nonaka's partner after she received her D-Power shortly after a Digimon Cards tournament in episode 6. Many Digimon appeared to ask Rika to be their tamer, but at the end, Rika said that she wanted only one strong Digimon as a partner. Then a blue card came, and Rika swiped it through her toy Card Reader, and it became a blue D-Arc (or D-Power in the English dub). Rika then wished that Renamon was her partner, and Renamon remained as Rika's companion throughout the Tamers season. At first, Renamon's view on humans was that they were just aids for Digimon in Digivolution, and her Tamer, Rika, thought that Digimon were just fighting machines. The two had a distant relationship. As time passed, the two saved each other on many occasions and their friendship grew stronger. This was first realized after Renamon, critically injured in a battle with a Dokugumon, was able to evolve into Kyubimon following Rika's outburst of emotion at losing her, as seen in episode 6. It reached its zenith when it enabled the final Bio-mergance that sparked Sakuyamon's birth. She gets along with Guilmon and Terriermon well (not so much with Guilmon at first), but she has an interesting love-hate relationship with Impmon, as seen in episode 19, where she seems semi-concerned for his safety, and also upon leaving the Digital World, where she feels she must rescue Impmon and bring him back to the Real World with her. Attacks: * : Summons a cloud of razor-sharp shards that she fires on her foe. * : Engulfs fists and feet in a raging inferno of blue flames after glowing in a ghostly blue light, then leaps into the air and kicks and slices at foes. Other forms The name "Renamon" refers to only the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Renamon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms (each with a different name). The rookie form, however, remains the most common and preferred form. Notes and References Category:Partner Digimon